A Sea of Golden Lilies
by love-serenades
Summary: Everything reminded him of her, from the lonely pine trees, to the gentle lilies swaying in the wind.
1. Eragon

**A/N: This was probably one of my worst stories, just something I thought up while rereading Brisingr. And it's so short .**

**Well, I hope you like it anyways. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle. **

* * *

><p><em>Eldhrimner O Loivissa nuanen, dautr abr deloi,<em>  
><em>Eldhrimner nen ono weohnatai medh solus un thringa,<em>  
><em>Eldhrimner un fortha onr feon vara,<em>  
><em>Wiol allr sjon.<em>

He sang these words softly to a small, shriveled seed in his cupped hands. As he watched, the seed shuddered and bloomed into a beautiful lily. He smiled for a moment, inhaling the sweet scent. Then, muttering another spell, he gilded the lily with gold and jewels. He carefully placed it into the soil next to its brothers and sisters, then sat cross-legged in front of it.

The flower brought back a myriad of memories. He remembered running across the Empire with _her, _all those tiring days. His smile faded as he thought of her. He shuddered, thinking about what he had lost in the past century after sailing away.

_Everybody is long gone, _he thought, _besides the elves._

He could not resist thinking about her. Everything served as a reminder of his loss. The golden lilies reminded him of her gentleness, yet the way they stood, tall and straight, also reminded him of her confidence. A gentle breeze swept by, causing the flowers to sway. The graceful movements reminded him of her own panther-like grace.

"I am a fool," he said aloud to no one in particular, "I am just a fool." He fingered the smooth petals of one of the flowers.

The wind started up again. The flowers rustled against each other. It sounded like a whisper, a musical lilt. Her voice, her laugh. He stared at the lilies forlornly. They seemed to be laughing at him as they settled back into their original positions.

He winced as a torrent of memories came flooding back. Drinking Wyrden's faelnirv, long walks in the calming forest, meditating on small stumps, sharing thoughts during councils. The feeling of her smooth skin sliding over his, her hand on his cheek as she bade him farewell every night.

A few pine trees swayed nearby, sending their invigorating scent of crushed pine needles toward him. It sent his nose tingling. _Oh, _he thought miserably, _even Nature has turned against me. _

His eyes stung as tears threatened to drop. He had not cried in years. As soon as he had reached the strange lands beyond, he had hardened himself beyond caring, devoting his entire time to teaching the younger ones the ways of the past.

Yet, as he watched the golden lilies, tears started to form on his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Berating himself for losing control of his emotions, he stood up angrily and swept back into his dwelling, leaving behind a sea of golden lilies.

_I cannot waste time on fantasies that will never become real, _he reprimanded himself, _I must concentrate on training the next generation of Riders. _He paused as he shifted open the door to his room. _Besides, she had probably forgotten all about me. There's no use to think about her, none at all. _He shook all his thoughts from his head as he called the young Riders in for another day of study.

But little did he know, leagues away in the elfin city of Ellesmera, a similar sea of golden lilies was growing right outside someone's door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how was it? I know, pretty bad. Definitely not one of my best ones. ._. I still can't believe it's so short. **

**R&R as always!**

**~love-serenades**


	2. Arya

**A/N: I decided to do a second one-shot to describe Arya's point of view... A little bit corny, sorry. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle. **

* * *

><p><em>Eldhrimner O Loivissa nuanen, dautr abr deloi,<em>  
><em>Eldhrimner nen ono weohnatai medh solus un thringa,<em>  
><em>Eldhrimner un fortha onr feon vara,<em>  
><em>Wiol allr sjon.<em>

She closed her eyes as she sang the small seed into a wonderful lily. She planted the flower, then touched it again, muttering a spell. The soft lily immediately rippled, transforming into a jeweled flower.

Once, long ago, she would have smiled, but such expressions did not come easily. Not after _he _left.

She looked at the newest lily's siblings. As one, they swayed easily in the wind, emitting a soft whistling sound.

Memories flooded back. She remembered how he had softly chanted to a seed, similar to her own, into the lovely lily that he presented to her as an act of friendship. _Eldhrimner O Loivissa nuanen, dautr... _How the spirits had come, gilding the lily as they left.

_What did I lose after he left? _she asked herself wistfully. _Everything._

She couldn't resist thinking about him. Everything seemed to serve as a reminder of her loss. She watched as the lilies bent slowly in the breeze again. The soft motion reminded her of the way he looked while he was performing the Rimgar behind his tent when he was still in the Varden, twisting his body gracefully into balanced forms.

The lilies whistled softly, reminding her of when he sang Elaine's child's mouth- the one with the cat lip- into a regular form. The lilies brushed against each other as they straightened in the absence of wind. The rustles sounded as if they were laughing at her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as a flood of memories engulfed her. That lazy day spent at the bend in the Ramr River, watching Saphira and Firnen frolic in the clouds. Sparring with each other, honing each other's skills with the sword. Killing the Shade together, working as one. How he used to laugh, leaning against her for support as the gales of his laughter rang out. Despite herself, a reluctant smile twisted on her lips as she thought of his merriment.

A musky scent floated towards her, setting her nose tingling. She closed her eyes again, face relaxing, enjoying the scent. It reminded her of him. Yet, once she thought that thought, her smile disappeared and her frown reappeared. _Everything, Nature included, has turned against me. _The thought deepened the scowl that disfigured her otherwise ravishing features.

Her eyes stung as she began to weep. She tried to force the tears back. She hadn't cried in years. After he had left, she had hardened herself beyond caring, devoting her time to ruling the elven cities. It was doubtlessly a tiring task, and she succeeded in diverting her attention away from him.

"Arya Drottning?" a voice asked her hesitantly. She glanced up briefly and reddened as she saw her second-in-command, Lord Dathedr. He, too, was red after realizing that he had interrupted her grieving.

She took a deep breath, stilling herself. "Yes?"

"There are a few matters that require your attention, though not right away. If you need some more time..."

"No. No, I'm fine. I'll tend to them straight away," she responded quickly, a little harshly. He gave her a slight bow then left.

She scolded herself for losing control of her emotions. She stood, brushing the leaves and pine needles that had drifted onto her lap, then swept past her garden, her sea of golden lilies.

_I am the queen of the elves. I cannot- will not- waste time on fantasies like this. I must tend to my people. I cannot waste time on fantasies such as these. _She breathed deeply again. _Besides, he's probably forgotten all about me. It's been quite a while. _She straightened her back, then called for Lord Dathedr.

But little did she know, he was yearning for her too, far far away, in front of his delicate sea of golden lilies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed :) R&R!**

**~love-serenades**


End file.
